The Surgere
The Surgere, or as it's more commonly known "The Source", is an ancient stone that embodies all powers and forces in the universe. History Origins Many centuries ago, three legendary figures clashed in an all-out war that would go down in history as the greatest battle of their century. The three men were said to possess an overwhelming physical energy that was unrivalled by anyone to have ever lived. Their power was so great that in their most powerful states, their individual physical energies alone were enough to distort the space-time around them. During their all-out final clash, their combined energies caused a tear in the space-time between them; ripping open the gateway to the Cylindrique Dimension. Upon realizing this, the three men of legend fought their way in, in order to find out what lay within. Upon passing through the gateway, the three men transmuted into pure energy. 200 years after the event, the one now known as Primordius stumbled upon the tear and managed to retrieve the power from the dimension but upon passing through the gateway, the energy was transformed into a solid mass by the gateway itself, by donating it's own physical composition and passively, it's preternatural power. After the stone's retrieval Following Primordius' retrieval of the stone, he spent years learning how to take it's power and eventually managed to do so, and infused the energy now known as yuchaku into himself, thus becoming the first human Mashi. Many years passed and he had travelled the world trying to use his power to diffuse problems and consequently, gained a large following. After some time, Primordius decided to give his followers some of the stone's power and began to discover some of it's secrets, primarily through the fact that his followers had affinities for certain controllables. Beginning to feel insecure that his raw power alone wasn't enough to keep him above his followers widely varied and flexible abilities, he decided to take a huge portion of it's power. In a short space of time, the power of the yuchaku began to destabilise his mental well-being and within a few months, his personality shattered and he developed a Schizoaffective Disorder. The aforementioned led him to try and absorb the entire stone but the power of the stone quickly overwhelmed him and destroyed his physical body. His soul and power remained as a coalescence of energy, held together by the power of the Surgere which transformed into a gaseous state. Power The Surgere gave birth to Yuchaku as it is known in the modern day and as such, it's powers are unlimited and consists of all known and unknown controllables. The Heavenly Ternion Of all the research and information from ancient records, it has become widely agreed that the stone's power is split into three main powers: * Universal Force Manipulation: The power to control and manipulate all forces * in the universe. * Energy Manipulation: The power to create and manipulate pure energy. * Elemental Manipulation: The power to create and manipulate the five greats. Kratos explained that most descendants of the stone inherit a mutated, watered-down form of the Universal Force but some rare individuals may directly inherit the latter again, albeit weaker than the original, Kratos himself being a prime example